


mother of all but one.

by memedic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Oops, angst?? angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memedic/pseuds/memedic
Summary: Her true mother had died during childbirth, an idea that seemed foolish to her at first. Asgardians were a powerful people, capable of taking over realms and making people bow to their whims, yet the act of giving birth to a single daughter could bring about an end to an unfortunate mother.Perhaps, even as a baby with no idea of her future, she was destined to kill.





	mother of all but one.

Most of Odin's court knew that she hated to be disturbed while she prepared for battle, but apparently her father's new bride had yet to be informed. The grand door slowly swung open, and Hela needs only listen to the light footsteps to know who it was. She couldn't lie, she found herself despising the woman.

Her true mother had died during childbirth, an idea that seemed foolish to her at first. Asgardians were a powerful people, capable of taking over realms and making people bow to their whims, yet the act of giving birth to a single daughter could bring about an end to an unfortunate mother.

Perhaps, even as a baby with no idea of her future, she was destined to kill.

Lady Frigga's voice cut through her thoughts, and she tucked her sword away, turning to face her. She couldn't quite see what Odin saw in her. There were much fairer maidens about Asgard, if she was even mildly interested in courtship she certainly wouldn't have picked this woman of all available to her.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lady Hela. I wish to offer goodwill before you part for your battle."

Well, at least she knew how to address her properly. She forces a smile, Hela did always hate the more social aspects of royalty. "There is no offense to forgive, Lady Frigga. It is fitting that I speak with the woman my father is so enraptured by."

Frigga blushes, a sight which almost makes her want to roll her eyes. She was beginning to get it now. Odin could shower her with gifts and compliments, and she would stand there and accept them all with a flush on her face. How typical. This kind of irritation was exactly what she did not need before a battle as important as this one.

They were on the cusp of taking their ninth realm, after all.

"Your father speaks highly of you. A prowess for battle like no other, and I certainly admire that. I've even heard the Valkyries whisper of your achievements."

"I don't do it to be praised." She states, repeating the standard response she always gave to those who chose to gush over her achievements. "If they choose to speak of my accomplishments now... Just wait until this battle is done. The halls of this palace with ring for centuries with the echoes of our armies stories."

Frigga nods, and for a second Hela thinks she might get used to her presence by her father's side. Then, of course, she begins to speak again.

"After this war is done, Asgard can rest. Many soldiers are weary to return to their families."

There's an argument waiting to be had, about war and peace, life and death, dear love and bitter hate. Perhaps Frigga senses this, as she changes the topic of conversation immediately. "I should not keep you long," She's holding something in her hands, Hela notices. "I've made you a gift of sorts. To carry into battle, and grant you an advantage over your opponents."

When she opens her palms, Hela sees a slim silver chain. A simple necklace, and dangling on its end is a golden gemstone. Without a word, she gently takes it from her hands and dangles it in front of her eyes. Whatever stone this was, it had some kind of magic imbued into it. "What enchantment does this carry, Lady Frigga?"

"A boon of love."

Her eyes flicker over to meet the dark blue of Frigga's. There is not a hint of dishonesty, not even a grin to hint that it might have been some kind of joke. "I've never heard of such a boon before... What strength does it provide?" She asks, and feels mocked at the soft laughter she gets in response. "The strength to remember what you fight for, Lady Hela. Look closer."

She's confused and a bit angered, but looks back to the gem anyways. It takes a few moments, but before she knows it she can see it; All of Asgard in its glimmering beauty, pictured in the stone as if trapped within. It was certainly nothing she'd seen before, and the initial feeling of being mocked passed soon after.

"Look to this stone when you feel discouraged, or you miss these golden halls. Then you will see what awaits you after your victory."

"...Thank you, Lady Frigga. I shall keep it close."

Hela sits and hands her the chain, and with a gentle and fluid movement, it is worn around her neck. She admires how it looks in the grand mirror across from her. The gold is such a sharp contrast with the black and green she always wore, much like how she stuck out in her own home... Though it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to be reminded of. She tucks the necklace under her armor, feeling the cold of the metal against her skin.

"I hand-wove the enchantment on that gem, Lady Hela. I know that I cannot replace your true mother, but I hope that in time... I might be in your favor."

With a smile that felt a bit more genuine to her, she turns to Frigga.

"My dear Lady Frigga, you need not wait for such a day."

\--

The necklace was only used once.

It was after a gruesome battle. Their victory was swift, but certainly not clean. They lost many good men and women, and their force was weaker for it. Hela was not discouraged, nor did she miss Asgard's gleaming halls, she merely wondered if the enchantment placed on it had lasted for as long as she had been away.

As she pulled it from her underneath her armor, she could hear her father speak.

"A gift from a maiden, my daughter?" His tone was a bit joking, he had clearly celebrated the victory with many drinks. Of course, that didn't mean Hela could not joke back.

"Oh yes, Lady Frigga was quite passionate with her confession."

The expression on her father's face caused her to smirk. "I jest, father. This is a token from your dear lady, but given to me as a daughter, and nothing more."

"Since when do you jest?"

"I'm not quite sure. When did you begin to chase after her? I could not recall you being interested in finding a new Queen ever since my mother passed, and yet you're now wearing your very own token around your staff."

The obnoxiously bright red ribbon had not escaped her notice, he had it tied around his weapon ever since they had departed from Asgard. It was undoubtedly a gift from Frigga, her father would not put such a garish thing on his spear had it been from anyone else. "She is fair, and very kind." Hela was a bit surprised by the soft tone Odin's voice had taken on. He had never spoken so gently before, even to her. "She is very magically gifted, did you know?"

"Oh yes, I'm aware. She wove the enchantment that stays on this very gem. When I peer into it, I can see all of Asgard in its brilliance."

Odin looked proud. As if Lady Frigga had done something much more impressive than merely enchanting jewelry. Hela certainly did not feel jealousy, but... It certainly struck the wrong chord with her. A soldier knocks at the door and reports that another force is gathering to attack. Without a word, the necklace is put away, and her hair is smoothed back into its helmet.

Frigga had completely escaped her thoughts for quite a while after that.

\--

Hela could blame it all on Frigga.

After conquering their ninth realm, after a grand feast and celebration, her father announces to a full court that Asgard would no longer seek war. That their next steps would be towards peace... And that she was going to marry Lady Friga and make her his Queen.

She could not bear to hear the rest of his speech. And when he found her, she was tearing apart the training yard, all her fury unleashed into training dolls and targets. He asked her to calm down. Hela refused. Odin demanded that she gave up her conquest. Hela had nothing /but/ her conquest.

She was made to be a weapon, to bring death to all who opposed him. What would she be in his new, "perfect" world? Useless. Their destiny as Asgardians was to rule all the realms, yet somehow he had lost his ambition. Hela could not, Hela could never give up the prophecy she was born to fulfill.

Odin brings up the damned necklace. "Think of your home," He pleaded, a miserable look in his eyes. "Look at the gem your mother gave to you, and see the beauty we have here. We need no other realms."

"She is not my mother!" Hela cried out, throwing a sword into the column nearest to her father's head. "She has made you weak! Pitiful! She has woven images of an impossible peace into your head and manipulated you with it! I refuse to stand by and let you make our legacy worth nothing!"

She tears the necklace off of her, glimpsing all too briefly into the image the gem provided before throwing it onto the ground and crushing it with her heel.

Odin did not speak further.

\--

In the prison Hela was kept in, there was little to behold. A small, flat plain of land that changed in shape and season at intervals of time she didn't count.

She had attempted to overthrow her father's rule, starting by killing everyone in the court that sat idly by and let him destroy their destiny. When it came time to raise her blade and slay the woman that had vexed her father so... She could not bring herself to do it. Something that continued to haunt her as she remained imprisoned. She left herself open, she accepted her death at Hela's hands but instead of killing her immediately she hesitated.

With all the time she had to spend alone, she spent much of her time thinking about it. Her rage quieted into acceptance. And with that, she was able to think more clearly. It was Frigga's softness that had aided in her father's downfall, but perhaps the blame lied with her for letting it happen so simply.

For accepting that necklace she had given so little thought to. Perhaps, by accepting that gift, Odin had thought she too had been softened by her presence? Once her father died and she was free, perhaps she would not kill her. Perhaps she would talk to her and see what her true role in it had been.

 _I am not merciful,_ she thought to herself.  _I kill all who stand in my way._

So Hela waits. Waits for the day her father dies, and she can emerge from her prison and confront whatever awaits her on the other side. What if Frigga welcomed her? What if they all welcomed her? Rejoiced at her return, and praised her for what they had heard many times about her conquests?

The day would soon come, and Hela would learn that patience does not always bring rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> i only write things at midnight apparently


End file.
